Not Useless
by Understanding-Logic
Summary: SI, OCxKakashi A girl seen as Useless wants to show her parents and village that she's more than what her name makes her out to be. With the help of young Itachi she is able to live a happy life and finally reach her goal, even if he's her rival. In many ways she'll always admire the boy but she knows the burden that will befall him and what is to become of Konoha in the future.


_**Author's Note:**_

Welcome and thank you for taking the time to read my Fanfiction. Just a heads up this has a slight ItachiXOC, but it will be KakashiXOC in the end… I would appreciate any comments and suggestions you all have, any form of review would be awesome since it helps me continue on writing. What's the point if no one comments? Anyways I Hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything outside of my Main OC and any sub Oc's that will come into play. All of Naruto goes to **Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story Description** :

A freerunner takes a fall and finds herself in the hospital, only she isn't awake. Azzurra De Flora is in a Comatose state and may never wake up again.

Four Years before the Third Shinobi World War _{SWW III}_ a young baby girl is birthed to an ungrateful and unloving civilian couple. Her name is Ueda Mudana _{lastname, Firstname},_ Useless is the translation. Mudana is emotionally and sometimes Physically abused by her parents as they stress over the war and what would happen to them. It was only till the girl started at the academy that Mudana found a true friend in the cold world.

When will Mudana ever realize she is the energetic and happy Azzurra De Flora? How will she deal with the wave of memories and knowledge that come with being Azzurra?

* * *

《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

* * *

 **Edit: April 25, 2014**

Prologue: Born Useless

 **Useless** : _Without useful qualities; of no practical use_

Have you ever wondered what it was like to be unwanted or uncared for? For Ueda Mudana that was her reality, she never understood the feeling of actually being loved or being wanted by those around her. Mudana literally meant useless, but she did everything she could to prove her name wrong. Since the day she could walk and even attempt to understand the world around her Mudana did everything she was asked by her parents. From cleaning the house to sitting quietly out of sight when people visited, she never had a childhood friend growing up under the roof of the Ueda family. No matter what she did around the house her mother called her an ungrateful slob who ruined her life. Her mother always complained about something. Usually her complaints were that her friends never had time to visit or that she could never leave the house without having to drag Mudana around. Another one of her mother's favorite things to do was to point out every flaw about her child, favoring to mock the look of her red hair by calling it the color of bricks. Never had Mudana complained about her mother since she feared what her father would "Teach her a lesson" for _telling lies_ about his wife.

Mudana's parents were never proud of their child, but she loved them unconditionally, even when her mother told her friends that did visit about how horrible of a child she was to scare them off from bringing their own children to their home to have a playdate with Mudana. There was little that Mudana liked about herself, one of those things being the red hair her mother mocked. Red was her favorite color and so she counted herself lucky to have a beautiful shade of crimson red framing her simple face accenting her sky blue eyes. Her parents had boring/normal Black and Brown hair with the common chocolate brown eyes that every friend of theirs had, though it's quite surprising that such a _normal_ pair had a child with bright red hair and blue eyes.

Her life could have been considered a miserable existence since Mudana hardly was able to leave home. Her mother was pretty sure her own life was miserable since she and her husband could never go out at night without commissioning a ninja to baby sit or dragging their child along, they never spent more than what they needed on Mudana, providing the child with 8 sets of clothing and a simple room with cheap furnishings, but never would they pay for a ninja to enter their home to prevent Mudana from breaking the rules that never have been broken. Mudana didn't mind however, though it saddened her that her parents couldn't do everything they wanted. Her only wish was to make them proud of her, or at least happy.

At the age of 5 Mudana decided that she would prove her namesake wrong and tried to find the best way to become more useful, maybe that way her parents would be proud of her and show her the love she had for them. Mudana enrolled in the Konoha's Ninja Academy, she hoped this would bring about the effect that she was looking for in her parents. However, she realized that her parents didn't care for what she does in her life, as long as her chores were done she didn't really exist in their lives outside of being the _leach_ who lived off of their dime. Saddened by this realization Mudana chose to continue in her ninja training to prove to herself that her parents were wrong about her, so she aimed to be the top student of the class.

* * *

《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

* * *

Being the top student in the class was going to be hard considering Uchiha Itachi was in her class, he was perfect at everything, taijutsu, academics, ninjutsu, everything! Everyone in the class admired the Uchiha, where Mudana on the other had preferred to challenge him at every turn. She hated how perfect he was, she soon realized that most Uchiha were perfect. Everyone expected great things from Itachi, not only being an Uchiha Clan member but also the eldest son of the head of their clan. He was a somebody where Mudana on the other hand was a nobody who had no where near the skills of an Uchiha. She hated him, he was in her way of proving she could be the best, she could be useful.

Everyday at lunch Mudana sat underneath a tree alone, always studying instead of going out to make friends. She didn't have friends like her mother did, she didn't have the social skills to make any friends either, so sometimes she just watched the kids play games of ninja or other games of the sort. This day was no different, she sat alone under her tree and hugged her knees as she watched the students play their games and chat about things they liked or what they were gonna do after classes. She silently ate a stale piece of bread that happened to be in the bread box that day, she didn't ever take much from the kitchen since her father would reprimand her from taking from his fridge. Mudana tugged at her pants that could be mistaken for a small pair of leggings. She had grown out of her clothing already and they looked raggy from the hard work she put into her training and cleaning that she did around the house. Bleach stains spotted her once blue pair of pants, holes in her sandals forced her feet to touch the ground below, the only thing that looked big enough to fit her was her tshit that her mother tossed out from her closet never to be worn again, but Mudana put a few holes in the over sized whitish tshirt.

A small group of girls walked by her talking about how much they hated the new skirt their mother bought for them and how out of fashion it was. Mudana would have loved something like that, anything new to wear would have been greatly appreciated but she knew that the next time she got anything new would be around her 6th birthday, even then it would be from a second hand store. She sighed as they passed, no one seemed to notice her ever, not unless she was answering every question in their classes, even then all she got was an eye roll and someone whispering " _Knowitall"_ thinking she didn't ever hear them. Life wasn't fair but Mudana made the best of it, no matter how much it hurt her.

The young Uchiha, who had been eating the onigiri his mother had lovingly packed for his lunch, had been studying all the other students in his class. Most of the clans kids were hanging around each other and the Civilian children played games that he had seen when out in the streets. The 5 year old avoided most of the kids in class since he was more focused on making his father proud, his only friend being his cousin Shisui who had been a few years older than him. As he glanced over all the students who attended the academy his black eyes landed on a particular red head. She never seemed to like him, but like everything he'd usually shrug it off, she always seemed to make things a competition between him and her even when it came to answering their Sensei's questions first. Today he saw sadness in her eyes as she watched the other students, he knew about the hushed whispers in class everyone would trade, talking about her. It wasn't hard to tell that they all knew about her namesake though Itachi never shared these rumors about her being useless. He saw a girl who only wanted to prove the world wrong about who she was.

Looking down at his lunch the Uchiha stood and gracefully strided over to the girl who had been sitting alone like she always had done throughout their academy days. When he got closer, Itachi could see the tears in her eyes. He hadn't ever seen he cry but maybe that's because she knew how to cry without making a face or a sound. Silently the young black haired boy sat next to her .Mudana sat up lifting her head off of her knee and looked at the Uchiha who was watching the other's play. She was shocked to see the boy sit next to her. "uhh…" she said under her breath not knowing how to react to the most popular and talented boy sitting next to her. She wiped the stray tears out of her eyes to look like she hadn't been crying even though the Uchiha had seen them.

There was a box now in front of her face as the young Uchiha had held it infront of her, Onigiri perfectly made sat in the box. Mudana looked at the boy with a question in her sky blue eyes. "Are you hungry?" he asked looking at her when she didn't take the leftover Onigiri from his lunch box; Itachi had watched her eat only a piece of stale bread from afar.

"N…" As Mudana was about to say "No" her stomach rumbled saying "Yes" The girl blushed and hid her face in her knees as Itachi just shook his head at her for not taking the food.

"Here, you can have the rest of my lunch, My mother always packs more that I need." He offed. Itachi watched as the red haired girl take the box from him timidly.

"Thank you" she mumbled into her knees before lifting up her head. She took a couple Onigiri and ate one of them almost instantly. Itachi had a ghost smile on his face watching her as she ate the food he offered her. As they sat in silence, watching the other students play, Mudana spoke, "Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because, you looked like you needed a friend." he said, "You work the hardest out of all the others and yet they pick on you for your name and clothing, They haven't even met you to know who you are." Itachi sighed. Hot tears ran down Maidana's face once more and she smiled a crooked smile. No one had seem to notice the hard work she had put into her education, some nights she didn't even go to sleep until she memorized and understood the lessons she had.

"Thank you, Itachi-san." She said, " Your words mean alot to me. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Itachi was surprised that she was crying. How was he supposed to make her stop crying? The young Uchiha wasn't used to dealing with these situations, usually he watched as Shisui would make them laugh at something he'd done or by giving them a gift, but Itachi's gift made Mudana cry.

"Your… Your Welcome." He said.

* * *

《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

* * *

Since that day, Mudana and Itachi shared lunch and trained together. She unveiled her dream of becoming useful to Konoha as a ninja and that her first goal in this dream was to be at the top of the class. They would often challenge each other in spars and races to assess their skills. Itachi even showed her the Uchiha style taijutsu with the help of his cousin Shisui who was in the year before them. The pair were almost inseparable when in school and Itachi often walked her home since it was on the way back to the compound anyways.

On October 10th all hell broke loose throughout the Village. Mudana had to get her parents out of the house before the Nine Tailed fox killed them all. This was a hard task to accomplish because her parents argued and where stubborn, they didn't believe anything their child had told them. It was only when they were thrown back by the force of their home being destroyed by the Demon Fox that her parents listened to her. She lead them to the tunnels for evacuation linke all the other civilians. As Mudana's parents fled, she herself got separated from them. They didn't look back to see if she was following since they had been more preoccupied with saving their own asses during the attack. The killer intent and the negative chakra in the air had disoriented the poor girl and she found herself trapped under some debris. Crying out Mudana yelled for someone to find her, but no one could hear her from all the yelling and the howls of the Nine tailed Demon. She was afraid, afraid she'd never reach her goal, that no one would remember her since she was useless and unwanted. Muduna hated that it was how her family and peers saw her, she hated that she would never get the chance to tell Itachi _thank you_ for being her friend and for taking pity on her. The red haired academy student looked up at the large red-orange Fox, its nine tails whip around in rage. She saw in his eyes pain and anger, and she understood. She understood the pain and was not afraid.

The chakra that filled the air was tainted and she knew it, but what could have enraged this beautiful beast? It was when the angry eyes fell upon her that she felt strange. It was as if the fox was gazing into her soul. He saw her as if he understood her feelings even in his fits of rage the fox took this small amount of time to see her.

"You, you know my pain." a deep voice called to her, "this is not what I wish, the one with the demon eyes. He is the one who caused this and I can not control myself, they are going to cage me once more child. But you, you hear my cries and so I will give you what you have lost." This confused Mudana but she only nodded and as the beast cried out a mighty rawr a wave of demonic chakra crashed into her causing her to pass out.

 ***Blackout/Vision***

Mudana's/Azzurra's POV _**First person**_

{AN: Italian will be in _Italics_ and English will be in **Bold** and Japanese will be Underlined During flashbacks}

A warm sun kisses my olive skin as the salty ocean breeze fills my senses. I felt... at home… Looking around I could see red shingled roofs… it was as if I was on one of them… That's when I realized I was on one. This was so weird, everyone on the streets below seemed to be at peace and they had no worry in the world as if there was no war going on… Was this what peace felt like?

There was a vibration in my pocket and I pulled out a strange device that was folded. Flipping it open I automatically brought it to my ear. " _Caio_?" I answered in a strange language.

" **Don't you** _caio_ **me, Azzurra De Flure, you're late!** " a woman's voice yelled through the device into my ear.

" **Mama, I'm on my way home I swear.** " I say in a different language matching the woman's.

" **You better be or you're gonna get a butt whoopin'!** **I don't care how old you are Zurra.** " she said.

I sigh and close the device before pocketing it. I felt like I was watching some sort of recording. It was strange. It's odd cause I understood the languages. My body starts moving on its own, taking a running start I ran and leapt right off the roof I was on and onto the next one. This… This was fun! I wasn't even using any chakra, a laugh built up within me and I erupted in joyous laughter. I did flips, rolls and more leaping from building to building and when I wanted on the street level, I just lept to a shorter building and lept to a balcony and continued my way down from balcony to balcony. I felt like a bird with all the freedom in the world, not even gravity could keep me down for too long.

I reached a building with 3 floors and entered through the front garden into an entry hall. All the floors were tiled and on the walls held many strange paintings. There was one Photograph with a girl that looked alot like me but her eyes looked so happy. The two adults by her sides looked happy and seemed to care for the girl between them. Was this how a family should look?

" _Hey! I'm Home!_ " My voice calls, bouncing off the walls.

A woman with her reddish brown hair tied back in a tight bun came into the hall I was in, she had flour smeared from her eyebrow down her face. I giggled at the sight. A man with grey streaked brown hair came up behind his wife with a handful of flour and he had a playful smirk before dumping it all over her head. All three of us laughed and then we all somehow ended up in a flour fight. This is how a family should be, happy and loving and not afraid to goof off with each other. The scene faded and my vision turned to black. I could still feel the tears of laughter in the corners of my eyes. I am not Useless, I am Azzurra De Flure.


End file.
